Keeping Watch
by ADWarrick
Summary: set directly after season 5 episode 14, Red and Black. Scully is worried about Mulder and goes back to his apartment to keep watch for the night, only to catch him doing something she didn't really need to see. Or did she?


Mulder lay on the couch in his apartment and stared at the dusty ceiling. His thoughts tangled in his head like an unfurled ball of yarn, one leading into another into another, except they all led him to Scully. Today, they had gone to have her hypnosis regression so she would remember the events of Ruskin Dam, and what had happened to Cassandra Spender. Oddly enough it was not the events after words that he kept circling around to. Not to the fact that he had just been assaulted by Krycheck, or the weird abduction like events at the air-force base, but Scully .It was the noises she had made during her regression. Never had he heard her make sounds like that. The moans and the "oh god's echoed in his head, fuel for an unwittingly intense fantasy. He could almost still feel her hand in his. He rolled over on the cushions, shifting positions, idly touching himself. Why, he thought, had something triggered in him after all this time. God, he'd had to cover his boner all the way out of Dr. Vender's office. Thank god she hadn't noticed. He had one now, thinking about it, cock straining against his boxers, and the dress slacks he still hadn't taken off. Scully had only dropped him off 5 a minute ago. He wanted to make her make those sounds again. But not at the hands of a therapist. At his own. He was halfway through the scenario, imagining what she felt like, tasted like, stroking his shaft under his pants, when there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck" he mumbled, but before he could take his hand out of his pants, Scully walked back in. He jumped off the couch, belt hanging undone.

"Mulder it…" she stopped mid word. "I…

"Scully, you might have knocked"

"Well I didn't think you'd be…"

"What did you come back for Scully."

"I… I was worried about you. I kept thinking I'd stay at your place to keep watch till you fell asleep if you wanted too." She mumbled, her face bright pink. "But obviously I wasn't wanted". It was Mulder's turn to blush. He began to fix his pants, his thoughts returning to earlier in the day.

"You are, Scully. Stay if you're worried. But I'm taking a shower." He walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Hearing her voice again had almost put him over the edge. Still he wondered how she did this to him. He grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom, stripping off the sweat covered clothes as he went. He turned the water on scalding hot, hot enough to wash away whatever it was he was feeling. And not just the doubt of his belief, this newish… thing for Scully. It did not work. He could hear her rustling around, probably searching for the TV remote. She always liked watching crime shows. Like she didn't get enough in real life. Admittedly, he knew she was pretty good at figuring out the murderer. The moans she had made drifted again into his thoughts, and he could not stop himself under the hot water. Up and down, he stroked, playing with the soft skin just under his tip until he could not stand it anymore, and came. A loud moan escaped his lips. _Fuck_ he thought _I hope she didn't hear that_. She had.

"Are you alright in there Mulder?" she said just loud enough for him to hear through the door.

"Ah… yeah. Yeah." He managed. Quickly, he washed up, shampooing his hair, and got out, drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, and began to rummage through his dresser drawers for sweat pants. Finally, he found a pair and collapsed onto his bed falling asleep quickly

. . .

Scully now lay on Mulder's couch, staring at the ceiling. The TV was not enough to distract her. The look on his face when she had come in was like a piece of savory chocolate she could not stop her thoughts from returning too. She shifted under the blanket she had covered herself with. She could feel herself, uncharacteristically hot underneath the t-shirt and pajama pants she had managed to grab from her house. The way his mouth had been open just partially, his eyes closed. Not that she hadn't thought of him that way before but this was different. She had heard him go to bed hours ago. She listened carefully before slowly reaching underneath the elastic waistband of pants. She teased herself, circling the outer rim her vagina with her fingers, still doubtful about whether this was right at all. She rubbed her clit, just a little, closing her eyes and seeing him again.  
"Mulder" she let his name whisper on her lips. She did not hear the bedroom door open, too caught up in herself.

"Scully?" She jumped up, just as he had done. He had intended to get some water only to see her on the couch, her hands moving in suspicious places under the blanket. "What were you doing?"

"Ah, nothing." She said. The lie could be heard clearly in her voice, and the evidence glistened on her fingers. Mulder stepped closer to her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I guess we're even now."

"Yeah, I… I guess" Scully replied. He got his water and went back to his bedroom. She followed him, not really knowing why.

"Who were you thinking about, when I ah, caught you Mulder?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know, Scully?"

"I mean, yeah. I think."

"It was… it was you." His face turned the color of her hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who were you thinking about? It was probably Jack right. Or that guy you got a tattoo with."

"No, Mulder."

"Then who was it?"

"You." Somehow Scully had moved from the doorframe to where Mulder was standing shirtless by the bed. The tension taught between them was almost unbearable.

"Well, then I guess we're both fucked," said Mulder. He cupped her chin in his hands, and he could feel his lips inches from hers.

"Do it Mulder." She said. And he kissed her. It was soft at first, shy and careful, but quickly deepened. He flicked his tongue in between her teeth, testing. She sucked his lip in response, running her hands through his hair.

"God, Scully." He muttered as he pulled away

"Hey I thought I was supposed to be the religious one." She said in response.

"Yeah, maybe so, but you put the fear of God in me, thinking about all the things I want to do to you" he said.

"Show me" she replied. He swept her off her feet, setting her down on the bed, and climbing on top of her, kissing her again, hungrily this time. He ran his hands under her shirt, undoing the clasp of her bra and toying with her nipples.

"More" she almost moaned.

"More?" he questioned

"I was so close earlier. You interrupted me."

"Mm" he nodded, kissing her neck. She traced her fingers up his back, giving him goose bumps. He moved downward, peeling off her pajama pants and, _wait were those lacy red panties?_ He paused for a second.

"Cute undes Scully, I never pegged you for red lace" but she did not get a chance to reply, he had slipped a finger inside her, and all she could do was gasp. He kissed slowly downward, still pulsing his fingers, finding her _oh god that felt amazing_. He nosed at the inside of her thighs playfully and looked at her. She was about to lose it. _That goddamn awful smirk of his was disgustingly cute_. He closed his eyes again and licked her, tonguing her clit, savoring her taste. Another moan. _I could do this forever_ he thought, suckling the tip of her labia, just enough. He began to use his finger again, hooking and rubbing the rough patch he could feel just inside her. He could tell she was close. So close. Her mouth opened in a perfect O, and he brought his face back to hers, still pulsing his fingers.

"Not yet." He whispered in her ear, and stopped.

"Dammit Mulder". She opened her eyes, and looked at him, and then if only to spite her, he pulsed his fingers one last time. She came with such force, she was afraid the neighbors heard her. Mulder could feel her wet center contract around his fingers, and committed the way it felt to his permanent long-term memory. He would not for get this anytime soon.

She began to calm down slowly, breathing long hard breaths. He lay down next to her on the bed and she nestled into his shoulder, his arm around her. With out warning, she turned to him.

"Your turn" she said. Mulder's eyes widened. He went from halfway soft to completely hard in less than two seconds. She pulled her shirt over her head and straddled him. _I think that might be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_ he thought. Her already unclasped bra fell to the floor with the shirt. She leaned down and kissed him, ghosting her lips across his. He had began to shinny off the sweatpants he was still wearing when she stopped him

"Let me" she said seductively, hints of unnamable things tingeing her voice. She threw them to the floor as well and lowered herself, taking his length into her mouth. It was Mulder's turn to gasp in response. She moved up and down his shaft, tonguing his tip carefully.

"Fuck!" he almost yelled it. She stopped, coming to meet his lips again.

"Wait" she whispered gleefully

"Scully!" he said, moaning her name wantonly. She touched herself, making sure she was ready. She was. Although, just hearing him speak at this point made her wet with need. She positioned herself carefully, and he thrust lightly, just careful enough so as not to catch her off guard. This time they both moaned loudly. They stopped for a second, looking into the others eyes.

"What are we doing, Scully?"

"I have no idea, Mulder." She said, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she sat on top of him. She could feel him twitching anxiously inside of her. They resumed with vigor, still soft at first, but harder and faster until their rhythm became a staccato of moans and skin against skin.

Scully was the first to come, her extra slickness revving Mulder into a frenzy until he spent himself inside her with one last thrust, his hands shaking as they gripped her hips in pleasure. He was positive his neighbors could hear them, and he did not care one bit. Scully pulled herself away from him, collapsing next to him again as he softened. They both breathed heavily, chests heaving.

"that was…"

"Amazing" Mulder finished for her. He still lay on his back, slightly spread-eagled. She curled up next to him, placing her ear above where she knew his heart was. She could hear it beating, still quickened from the exertion. They stayed like that for awhile, in silence, until Scully leaned down to get the blankets. She pulled it over the two of them.

"I was scared today. Of losing you Mulder."

"I know," he said softly "I feel that all the time Scully." He rubbed her back absentmindedly. For the first time he noticed all the freckles that dotted her shoulders.

"What started it?" Scully asked after a stretch. "What made you think about me?"

"During the regression. You made these noises, crazy ones. I had to cover myself all the way out of the office."

"So that was why you were walking funny?"

"yeah." He said dejectedly. She laughed.

"I thought you were limping" and he smiled as she laughed again.

. . .

They woke up late the next morning, and Scully left in a hurry. She went and showered a her house, got into proper clean clothes and met Mulder in front of Skinners office to report on the case. They sat in the chairs in front of his desk and he squinted at them through his glasses. After relaying the detals of the case they waited in silence for a minute.

"Something is different about you two" Skinner said, accusingly, his eyebrows knitting together. He leaned back in his chair.

"You finally did it didn't you." Scully turned beat red, memories of the night before flashing through her head on a film roll. Mulder did nothing but smirk. Silence filled the room. This time a taut unsaid one.

"Next time call me." Skinner said, an almost evil smile gracing his lips.

"Maybe I will," Mulder said slyly, and winked

"You're excused" Skinner said, and they left without another word to go make out in the elevator on the way down to the basement.


End file.
